1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical circuitry and, more particularly, to a stackable packaging system using ball grid array technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Packaging of electrical circuits is a key element in the technological development of any device containing electrical components. Fine-Pitch Surface Mount Technology (FPT) and Pin Grid Array (PGA) technology are well developed areas of packaging technology. An emerging packaging method has been developed using Ball Grid Array (BGA) technology.
BGA technology offers several advantages over FPT and PGA. Among the most often cited advantages of BGA are: reduced co-planarity problems, since there are no leads; reduced placement problems; reduced paste printing problems; reduced handling damage; smaller size; better electrical and thermal performance; better package yield; better board assembly yield; higher interconnect density; multilayer interconnect options; higher I/Os for a given footprint; easier extension to multichip modules; and faster design-to-production cycle time.
While BGA technology provides many benefits, there is still a growing demand for more component functionality in a smaller space. Despite the benefits provided by BGA technology, BGA is still a surface mount technology like FPT and PGA and, thus, is limited by the space available on the mounting surface. Significant research and development has been devoted to finding ways to get more and more capabilities into smaller areas. Engineers have been challenged with finding ways to increase hardware capabilities, with memory capacity being one area in which board geography is at a particular premium is memory. However, regardless of whether FPT, PGA or BGA is implemented, surface mount technologies are limited by the space available on the ceramic substrate or printed circuit board (PCB). As a result, the amount of memory will disadvantageously be limited by the dimensions of the mounting surface.
The present invention may address one or more of the problems set forth above.